Boys to Boys
by YouAreTheLoveOfMyLifeKurtXoX
Summary: Kurt finds Sebastian and Blaine kissing and he breaks up with Blaine and he then starts dating Artie then Sebastian then back to Blaine but as he gets confused on who to date then bad things happen to him.. But when he gets back with Blaine will he stay with him forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is one of my favorite sotries I ever wrote.. So I really hope hat you guys like it to. It is called "Boy to Boy"**

**Pairs: Klaine, Saburt (Sebastian and Kurt), Blastian (Blaine and Sebastian), Kartie (Kurt and Artie), Blarite (Blaine and Artie)..\**

**Warnings: Cussing, Kurt getting pregnant, Cheating, Blaine break-up, Klaine gets back together**

**Diclamer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. GLEE. So wish I did tho. :)**

Sebastian has a crush on Blaine, but he is with Kurt. He wants to tell Blaine, but he is scared that Blaine would just yell at him because of the time he about blinded him and tried to slushie his boyfriend and all the things he did to the Club.

"There he is." Sebastian thought as Blaine walked into the Lima Bean with Kurt right behind him.

"Hey Blaine.. Kurt." He said when he finally got the courage to walk up to them.

"Sebastian."

"Hey Sebastian."

"What do you want now?" Kurt asked him as he got in line to order Blaine and his coffee.

"I need to talk to Blaine thank you very much."

"Look Sebastian.. I want to have one day alone with just Kurt, sorry."

Kurt then gave Blaine his coffee and they left holding hands which make Sebastian sad. When they got to Kurts car Blaine got a text messgae from Sebastian.

_**To: Blaine**_

_**From: Sebastian**_

_I really need to tell you something, please._

Blaine sighed at the text.

_**To: Sebastian**_

_**From: Blaine**_

_I guess.. Go ahead._

When Sebastian got the text get took in a big breath and told him his secret.

_**To: Blaine**_

_**From: Sebastian**_

_I-I have a c-crush on you.. I really big one._

When Blaine seen that he couldnt speak.

"Blaine whats wrong?" Kurt asked when he looked over to seen Blaine's eyes wide and stairing down at his phone.

"Nothing babe everything is fine." Blaine looked at Kurt.

_**To: Blaine**_

_**From: Sebastian**_

_Please say something._

Blaine finally took a breath and texted him back.. But he still didnt know what to say to him.

**To: Sebastian**

**From: Blaine**

_I really dont know what to say to you Sebastian._

"Damn it.." Sebastian said to himself making a few people around him look at him.

**To: Blaine**

**From: Sebastian**

_I will leave you a lone then._

"Oh my god." Blaine whispered so Kurt couldnt hear him but it didnt work at all

"What?"

"Nothing Finn telling my things about what Rachel made him do."

"Ahh...I dont think I want to know."

"You dont."

**To: Sebastian**

**From: Blaine**

_We can only be friends ok ._

Sebastian frowned at that.

**To: Blaine**

**From: Sebastian**

_Okay :( .. See ya by, have fun with the Hummel kid._

**To: Sebastian**

**From: Blaine**

_You mean Kurt? But I will, thax. See ya._

xxx

The next day Blaine went to the Lima Bean for his morning coffee. If was about 8 in the morning.. When he looked up from the book he was reading he seen Sebastian walk in. He waved Sebastian over just to be nice. He came over and sat in the chair next to Blaine.

"Hey." Sebastian smiled

"Hi."

"Blaine I cant do this anymore."

"Do you anymore?"

After Blaine asked him that Sebastian kissed him. As Blaine tried to push away Kurt walked in to see them kissing.. Blaine seen Kurt when he got free from Sebastian.

"Oh my god Kurt." Blaine said as he seen tears in his boyfriends eyes.

Kurt walked back outside.. He was almost to his truck when Blaine got to him, Kurt then smacked Blaine right acrossed the face.

"How could you do this to me Blaine?"

"Kurt he kissed me, I would never cheat on you.. Not even with someone that is almost like a giant to me."

"Im right here." Sebastian said

"Kurt I promise you, he kissed me."

Kurt just stood there crying not looking at him.

"Im just gonna go and leave you guys."

"No.. You know what? I'll be the one leaving you guys.. Have fun together."

Kurt then got into his truck and left them standing in the parking lot.. Blaine then left and took Sebastian home because he told Blaine that he walked there, so just being nice..Again.. He took him home.

xxx

The next day Blaine woke up next to Sebastian who was already awake.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Only Kurt calls me that.. Now why am I in your bed?"

"If I tell you will you go out with me?"

"I'll get back to you on that one because right now I hate your guts."

Blaine couldnt help but to let tears fall from his eyes, so he wen into the bathroom to dry my eyes and to get me a shirt that was hanging from the door. Sebastian just followed me and wrapped his arms around my waist and asked.

"What about now?"

Blaine didnt answer him he just looked down and let mor tears fall.

He turned Blaine around and asked him "What rong?" in a soft voice.

He said nothing he just looked at the floor letting more tears fall.. Sebastian then lefted his head and kissed him.. Thats when Blaine started to really fall for Sebastian.

**Put a line here**

_**Why cant I keep one person in my life and just love them forever.. I can never keep any girlfriends.. It might be the same with boys..**_ Artie thought to himself.

"Hey Artie." Kurt said walking him.

"Umm.. Hi" Artie was so confused because Kurt never talked to him..

"I got a question to ask you a question." Kurt sat in a chair next to him.

"What?" Artie asked slowly.

"Will... Will you go out with me?"

Kurt then got on his knees in front of Artie. Artie looked around, then back at Kurt.

"Umm.. Sure."

Kurt then kissed Artie's cheek.. Blaine then came into the choir with Sebastian right behind me.. Kurt then sat on the floor by Artie.. Artie just looked at him because he was on the floor getting his good paints all dirty.

"Sebastian please take a sat where ever." Mr. Schue then walked in.

Everyone was so confused about why he was there and not in his blazer.

"Everyone please welcome our newest member Sebastian Smythe."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled at once but Kurt.

"Gasp." Brittney gasp.

Kurt just got up off the floor and ran out of the room. Artie followed Kurt to make sure he was ok.

xxx

"Kurt what wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because Sebastian is now in Glee Club and now im going to have to deal with him always kissing and hugging Blaine right in front of me.. I now im with you but I still have small feelings for him still."

"I understand Kurt."

"I just..I got to go home."

"Ok, I'll tell Mr. Schue that im taking you home ok?"

"Ok."

Artie then called Mr. Schue as he walked with Kurt to his truck.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Schue.. Im taking Kurt home he dont wanna stay the rest of the day, so im taking him home."

"Ok, Artie.. Drive carefully."

"Okay.. I will. Bye."

"Bye."

When the got to Kurts house Artie went into Kurts house with him.. And stayed for a bit.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**A/N - Here is part 2 for chapter 1..**

A few weeks has passed hasKurt and Artie started dating.. Artie has wrote a poem just for Kurt and he wants to read it to him so he asked Mr. Schue if her can.

Artie got to the front of the room and pulled out a piece of paper and started to read.

"My Love."

Artie looked up to Kurt and started to read again.

"You were my only friend.  
I love you.. Now that this heppened, I wish I could..  
Have you forever..

You were there to cheer me up when I wasbown.  
You talked to me, when I felt alone.

Your always here to hug and kiss me. To say "I love you" to me.  
To always be by my side when I need you the most.

It feels goos to finally wkae up next to someone that really loves me.

I love you with all my heart.

you are my love, my life, my heart, with all that I know that you are my true love.

I love you until I die.

Just please let me call you my love until that day comes."

When Artie finished the poem he looked up to see Kurt wiping away a tear from his face. Everyone clapped but Blaine.. Even Sebastian clapped.. Brittney yelled

"YAY! My no legged dolphin has someone in his life."

"This poem is for you..Beacuse you like changed my life sweetie" Artie looked right at Kurt when he said that.

The Glee Club was confused on who Artie was talking about, until Kurt stood up, walked up to Artie and kissed him. Thats when Blaine got pissed Sebastian and the Glee Club all gasp.

****"GASP!" Brittney gasp... Again.. Just htis one was a little louder then the other one.

"I love you Artie.. So much." Kurt said to Arie with a tear rolling down his face.

"After Kurt and Artie had there moment Blaine wanted to say/sing something..

"Kurt I know why you broke up with me and I understand.. But he kissed me I tried to get him off but it was to late so I just wanted to sing you a song and I hope you forgive me and take me back.." Blaine then had a small tear fall from his face as he got some Awww's from the Club. Kurt just stayed quiet.

Music started to play and Kurt knew the beat right off hand.

_No..No, not this song. _Kurt thought

**Share my life, take me for what I am**

**'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you**

**Take my love, I'll never ask for too much**

**Just all that you are and everything that you do.**

**I don't really need to look very much further**

**I don't want to have to go where you don't follow**

**I won't hold it back again, this passion inside**

**I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide**

Before Blaine could even get to the next part Kurt was already in tears.

**Don't make me close one more door**

**I don't wanna hurt anymore**

**Stay in my arms if you dare**

**Or must I imagine you there**

**Don't walk away from me**

**I have nothing, nothing, nothing**

**If I don't have you, you, you, you, you**

**You see through, right to the heart of me**

**You break down my walls with the strength of your love**

**I never knew love like I've known it with you**

**Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to**

**I don't really need to look very much further**

**I don't want to have to go where you don't follow**

**I won't hold it back again, this passion inside**

**I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide**

**Your love I'll remember forever**

As Blaine sang more tears fell from Kurts face..

_Your getting to him.. Just keep singing he might but come up and hug you.. Just keep singing._ Balaine thought.

**Oh, don't make me close one more door**

**I don't wanna hurt anymore**

**Stay in my arms if you dare**

**Or must I imagine you there**

**Don't walk away from me**

**I have nothing, nothing, nothing**

**Don't make me close one more door**

**I don't wanna hurt anymore**

**Stay in my arms if you dare**

**Or must I imagine you there**

**Don't walk away from me, no**

**Don't walk away from me**

**Don't you dare walk away from me**

**I have nothing, nothing, nothing**

**If I don't have you, you**

**If I don't have you, oh**

As Blaine finished the song Kurt came up to him and hugged him.. Artie then rolled out of the room in a angry fashion.

After Glee that day Kurt went hom and fell asleep after he got his homewok and had a bad dream.

**A/N - For the most of chapter three is Kurts dreams.. Just to let you.. Also I hoped you guys liked this part and Part 1..**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N - This is Kurts dream for the first half of this chapter... And im sorry if it aint that long.**

Kurt woke up in the choir room with the Glee kids just sitting there like they didnt know he was there.. Next thing he knew Mr. Schue walked in saying somehting about killing someone. Kurt got scared he just stood up and sat next to Joe.

Joe looked at him like he didnt like him he just gave him a "Bitch get away from me" look so Kurt just moved and say down by Blaine. Blaine acted it like he wasnt there.. Kurt was so confused.

_Why are they acting like im not here? _He thought.

After Mr. Schue was done talking they all stood up and looked right at Kurt like they didnt know him.

"Umm."

"Who the fuck are you?" Artie asked

"Shh.. Artie he is one of the nastyest kids at this school.." Blaine sadi.

Kurt just sat there so confused on why they were acting so strange.. When he stood up the club backed up away from him like he was a monster that just woke up and was about to attack them.. Kurt looked at Tina whcih was walking slowly up to him to get a better look at him.

"Guys what going on?" Some guy then walked into the room.

"Curt.. This kid just walked into the room and started sitting by us..He even sat next to me like he knew me." Blaine said looking at the guy.

"Umm..Dude you cant be sitting by other peoples husbands like you know them.. Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Kurt Hummel.. And who are you?"

"My name is Curt Anderson."

"Okay.."

"Okay class enough talking.. Its time.."

"Time for what?" Kurt asked

"GET HIM!" Santana yelled.

The next thing Kurt knew the club attacked him and tied him to a chair burning him, cutting him and cussing at him.. Blaine then came up to him with a knife and stabbed him.

((End of Kurts dream))

Kurt woke up to his own screams.. He woke up in tears and sweat.

Kurt got up and went to his bathroom and dried his face to hear something hit the floor.. He looked at it and seen that it was his razor he used to cut himself before he met Blaine and joined Glee.

He picked up and sat down on the edge of his tub just looking at it.

_Should I cut? _Kurt thought _No.. I cant._

Kurt got a towel and sat back down in the same spot.. He picked up his razor and started to slice his wrist

_Ok do that other one and go back to bed. _Kurt thought as he did the same thing to his other wrist.

When he was done he rised off his razor and hid it again. He washed his arms and went back to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/B - Here is chapter 3.. I changed alot of it so if it dont make since let me know please.**

After Artie left the room Kurt followed him to see if he is ok.

"Your getting back with Blaine arent you?" Artie's eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh Artie.. Of course not. Im staying with you.."

"Really even after he sang you that song and everything?"

"Yes."

Artie gave Kurt a small smile and kissed him.. Kurt then took him back to the room.

"Now that everyone is back in the room I can tell you guys the assignment for this week."

"Here we go." Santana sighed.

"True Love... I have seen that alot of you guys are having troulbe keeping love and letting go of old love.. So this week you guys are going to sing songs about love and letting go of love to the one person that you love or loved."

"Oh god.." Kurt whispered.

xxx

Later that same day in the second Glee Club meeting Tina sang "_Love You Like a Love Song_" to Mike..Santana sang "_I Love You This Big_" to Brittney and now it is Blaines turn to sing to his love or old love which is Kurt.

_**Dreams  
Thats where I have to go  
To see your beautiful  
Face anymore I stare at a picture of you  
And listen to the radio**_

Hope, hope there's a conversation  
We both admit we had it good  
But until then its alienation I know that much is understood,  
And I realise..

If you ask me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine

I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say I'm..

Not over you,  
Not over you  
_  
_Kurt began to feel tears forming in his eyes

_**Damn, damn girl you do it well, and I thought you were innocent  
Took this heart and put it through hell, but still your magnificent  
I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me  
I turn around and I'm back in the game, even better than the old me  
But I'm not even close without you  
If you ask me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine**_

I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say I'm..

Not over you

And if I had the chance to re-new  
You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do  
I could get back, on the right track  
But only if you'd be convinced  
So until then..

If you ask me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine

I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say I'm..

Not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you

As Blaine finished the song Kurt began to let his tears free.

"This song is for and only for you Kurt." He looked right at Kurt.

"Thank you but Blaine im with Artie now and your with Sebastian."

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME IM NOT DATING SEBASTIAN!" Blaine shouted.

"Hey dont you dare yell at him." Artie said getting upset.

"Shut up wheels" Santana said "Let the old lovers talk it out."

"Blaine I really dont care who you are with or are not with but im with Artie im sorry if you didnt kiss Sebastian you would still have me."

"I DIDNT KISS HIM... He kissed me."

"Prove it then."

"Sebastian Smythe.. You came into the Lima Bean and seen me..Right?"

"Yes." Sebastian answered.

"Did you not come over and sit next to me at the table I was already at?"

"Yes I did."

"Also did you not say somehting like this "I cant hold it in anymore." Or something like that."

"Something like that yes."

"Then did you not kiss me after you said that."

Sebastian just sat there.

"Did you or did you not?" Kurt asked.

"Yes alright.. Yes I kissed Blaine.." Sebastian said a little loud.

"Oh snap." Santana said.

"See Kurt.. I didnt kiss him.. I understand that you were mad and that you thought the other way around but really you left me for no reason."

"Ok you proved it but im still not leaving Artie."

After Kurt said that Blaine stormed out of the room about in tears. Kurt just sat there feeling bad for Blaine.

"Are you for real Kurt? He proved that he didnt cheat on you and you still want to be with me?" Artie asked.

"Yes.."

Blaine spent at least 2 hours walking the halls and crying.. Glee has been over for almost and hour and when he walked into the choir room to get his bag he seen Artie at the piano playing it and singing to some song.

_**Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?**_

Blaine just stood there listening to him.

_**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is**_

Blaine did get a little confused on why Artie was singing this song and not some love song.

_**I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya**_

_**I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same**_

No, no, no, no

"Artie?"

Artie jumped a little and stopped.

"Are you ok?"

He turned around to face Blaine.

"Yes im fine.. Why?"

"Because your singing a sad song.."

"And?"

"Are you and Kurt not ok or something.. Are you guys fighting?"

"No were not fighting im just getting tired of you trying to take him from me and I know that your getting through to him and I know that he wants you back.. He just dosen't want to break my heart."

"Is thats why your -"

"Yes thats why I was singing that song."

"Im sorry."

"I dont think you really mean it but that you Blaine."

"Look I got to go." Blaine started to walk out of the room with his bag.

"Blaine dude..Can I talk to you?"

"Sure dude come on."

xxx

two days later Blaine, Artie, Mike, Puck and Joe sang a song to Kurt.. Well Blaine and Arite sang it to Kurt the others just helped them with it.

[Blaine Anderson:]  
I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race

[Artie Abrams:]  
Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Kurt knew what they are doing.. He knew Artie told Blaine why he was upset and he knew that Blaine set this thing up.

[Noah Puckerman:]  
Something's gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

[EVERYONE:]  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Kurt tired his best to keep his tears in but it didnt help not a one bit. At least 4 tears got free and fell from his eyes.

[Joe Hart:]  
Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

[Mike Chang & Noah Puckerman in background:]  
Somethings' gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

Kurt couldnt help but to smile when Blaine and Artie got closer.

[EVERYONE:]  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

Kurt laughed a bit when Blaine and Joe pulled him to the front of the room and they boys srounded him sining

[EVERYONE:]  
Get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

[EVERYONE:]  
Woah (Clapping)

Kurt kept looking between Blaine and Artie as they sang

[Artie Abrams:]  
You've got that one thing

Kurt blushed a little bit when Blaine got close to him and sang his part softly.  
[Blaine Anderson:]  
Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead

To finish the song the five boys sang the last part twice

[EVERYONE:]  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

[EVERYONE:]  
Get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on,come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

After the song Joe, Mike and Puck hugged Kurt and sat back down as Blaine and Artie hugged him as well.

"So what did you think of our love song to you Kurt?"Artie asked.

"I loved it thank you, you guys"

After Glee that day Blaine got a text fomr Kurt saying.

_Meet me at breadsticks I need to talk to you now._

And so Blaine did just that.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/B - Here is chapter 4.. Enjoy... Also sorry if it is taking me so long to update..**

Blaine arrived at Breadsticks to see Kurt and Artie talking to each other.. And Kurt didnt look to happy.

Blaine walked up to them slowly, when he got to the table they didnt see him right away and Blaine heard why Kurt looked like he was about to cry.

"But Artie.. Yes I still love Blaine, But I want to be with you and only you now.. Your an amazing guy and I love you." Kurt reached out to grab Artie's hand but Artie just pulled it out of reach.

"Im sorry Kurt.. He can give you a lot more than I could.. I can also tell you that he can give love to you a lot better than me.."

"I really dont care about sex Artie all I care about is having you in my life."

"Why are you leaving Kurt?" Blaine couldnt help but to ask.

Both boys jumped and looked at Blaine, who had a few tears in his eyes.

"You make Kurt really happy.. And you can give him a lot more things I ant because your not in a chair, plus you can give him better sex than I could also I dont feel right keeping him away from you and now that I know the truth about you and Sebastian and that you didnt cheat on Kurt I want him to get back with you and he dont want to leave me.. I dont want to leave him either but I want him to be happy and with you Blaine."

"I dont care about sex.. and I dont care if there are things that you cant do with me I just want to be with you Arite yes I still love Blaine but I love you more.. Also I am happy with you Artie im really happy with you." Kurt reached for Arties hand again and this time he got it.

Artie sighed took his hand back and left Breaksticks.. Blaine just stood there really to go chase after him and tell him to stay with Kurt but the only thing that stopped him was Kurt sitting at the table still in tears and froze.. Blaine couldnt stop himself he had to hug Kurt and calm him down.. Kurt hugged him back and cried in Blaines arms..

Blaine just couldnt see Kurt like this, so he picked him up and carried him to him car.. Artie drove Kurt there so Kurt had no way home besides Blaine.. Well Blaine put Kurt in the back seat and laid him down.. He them got into the drivers seat and drove off to his house.. When they got to Blaine's house, Blaine got Kurt and carried him to his room where he laid him back down.

"Where am I?" Kurt asked about fifteen minutes later.

"Your at my house in my room.. Your dad wasnt home he was out with Carol and Finn I guess was not there eighter because he didnt answer the door so I just brought you to my house."

Kurt sat up and just looked at Blaine with tears in his eyes again, "Why cant I just keep one guy and love then forever? Am I that ugly and useless? Am I that big of a slut?" Kurt then asked.

Blaines head snapped up from his book and looked at Kurt, he looked like he was about to rip Kurts head off, "Dont you dare say that Kurt.. Your not a slut your not ugly or useless and you will find someone.. I promise you will Kurt.. Stop putting yourself down so much and start look for someone.."

Blaine tried to add somethign to what he said but Kurt stood up and kissed him before he could.. Blaine of course kissed Kurt back, Blaine then stood up not taking his lips off of Kurts.. Blaine backed up to Kurts legs hit the bed and knocked him over onto it, Blaine laid him back and crawled on top and kissed Kurt again.

~!*&%*#~

Kurt finally came all over Blaine's bed and Blaine came into the condom shorty after. Blaine then collapsed on Kurt's chest.

After a while Blaine got up cleaned himself off got rid of the condom and then he cleaned off Kurt and moved him into his arm chair to clean off the bed and change the bed covers.. When he was done he picked up Kurt and put him back down on the bed.. He laid with him until Kurt fell asleep and after he id he got up got dressed and went down stairs to call Artie and a few other Glee members.

xxx

Later that evening Artie, Santana, Mercedes and Tina came over to Blaine house to give Kurt a few things that they got for him..

Kurt woke up and jumped when he seem them gathered around him.. He about fell off the bed. Everyone giggled.

"Umm.. May I ask?"

"I called them after you fell asleep about two hours ago and told them the great news.. Not the other news but thenews about us getting back together." Blaine smiled bouncing onto the bed. Kurt smiled.

"We got afew things Kurt.." Tina said holding out her gift

Santana and the other two also gave Kurt there gifts.. Kurt smiled but before he even opened them he told them that he didnt want any gifts and he tried to give them back but they all told him to take them..

Kurt gave in and took them.. He opened Santana's gift to see a few new shirts made by Marc Jacob.. Tina's gift was black boots with zippers on them and small white gems on them outlining the zippers, Kurt just fell in love them them.. well and the shirts.. Mercedes gift was a new ipod with music already on it.. Arties gift was a whole out fit.. Scarf, shoes, paints, two shirts and a hat to top it all off.

Kurt was about in tears because of the things they gave him.. They all knew that he didnt need any more clothes but the clothes they got him was clothes he didnt have yet.. Kurt got up and hugged them all and kissed them on the cheeks.. Even Santana.

After everybody left Blaine have Kurt his gift.. And that gift topped off everything he just got plus more.. Kurt couldnt help but to say yes to Blaine.

**A/N - Cliff hanger! Yes I know and trust me you guys will love Blaines gift.**


	6. Chapter 5

**You guys will love me but i think hate me..**

*One month later*

"YOU ASKED KURT TO MARRY YOU?!"

Blaine turned around to see Sebastian walking up to him pissed off

"Yes I did.. a month ago.. we are getting married in 4 weeks from now.." Blaine just smiled because he knows why Sebastian is mad..

As they continued to fight Kurt walking into the hallway they were in and he just stopped and listened.

"I dont care if you are mad at me.. I love Kurt with all my heart and alot more than you did Sebastian and he loves me.. And he could've said no but he said yes.. And im marrying Kurt no matter what you think or anyone else thinks.." Kurt smiles "I would love to have him be Mr. Hummel-Anderson.. No matter what you guys do im marrying him." Blaine turns in the direction of Kurt and just froze.. So did Sebastian.

"You will really do anything you can do just to marry me?"

"Well.. Of course." Blaine walked up to Kurt and took his hand.

Kurt turned to Sebastian who is still froze with wide eyes looking right at him, "You are something else I swear.."

Kurt then walked away with Blaine.. They got to Kurts locker and when Kurt opened it thats when everything goes down hill for Kurt and Blaine..

"What the hell is that?" Blaine asked and pointed to a box in Kurts locker that said 'Merry Christmas Kurt, love ya' on it.

Kurt turns around at looks at what Blaine pointing to, "Oh, Rory sent it to me." Kurt smiled and turned back around.

"And who the fuck is that?"

"Just a boy from my Glee Club. And before you ask yes he is gay but he has a boyfriend.."

"You have other gay boys give you things? Are you kidding me?"

"Im not having them give me things.. They are doing it themselves.. I dont even like Rory like that, just as a friend and he knows that." Kurts voivce rose just a bit.

Blaine looked mad, "I dont care.. He is gay.. What is in that box?"

"I dont know.. I was going to open it this morning but you had called and asked if I could hang out with you.. I got it like 6 days ago.."

"Yeah right!"

"Look at the date on it." Kurt pointed on to the box."

Blaine looked at it and read off the date out loud, "December 19th, 2011"

"Told you!"

Blaine just looked at Kurt.

"Im leaving.. I wont be back until late tonight." Kurt stormed out before Blaine could say sorry.

*4 weeks later*

"I cant believe im getting married in one day Mercedes." Kurt paced to floor.

"White boy calm down.. Why are you so nervous.. Yeahs you should be nervous but not this much."

"4 weeks ago me and Blaine got into a fight over the Christmas gift Rory sent me and then I walked out before Blaine could say sorry or whatever he was going to say.. And we havent talked since that day.. Not about the fight nor the wedding.. Oh my god! Mercedes what if he aint out there? What if he dont wanna marry me anymore?"

"White boy if he is that stupid to walk away from you then he aint for you.. Look at yourslef, you Kurt freaking Hummel. The cutest guy at school. Blaine is just lucky he got to you before Joe did."

Kurt was just a little relifed.. Well until the music started to play and Burt walked into his room asking if he was ready to go.

"Yeah dad im ready."

Mercedes opened the door for them as she watched theem walk out with tears in her eyes. She still cant believe that he is gay tho..

Once out where the wedding its self was Burt linked arms with his son has they walked down the laine toward a smiling Blaine. Burt let Kurt go and gave his hand to Blaine then walked to hid seat in the front row.

Once seated the paster read out of the bible.

(Sorry if it aint in the real words I forgot what they say for people when they get married so I just made one up mself.)

"Do you Blaine Anderson, Take Kurt do be your wedded husband to love and to hold, to be there fr him in good and in bad, to kiss him with love and with sorrow, until the day you die?"

Blaine said a simple "I do," with a smile.

"Do you Kurt Hummel, take Blaine to be your wedded husbad, to love and to hold, to be there fr him in good and in bad, to kiss him with love and with sorrow, until the day you die?"

It took Kurt a minute to answer because he was scared.. But he just didnt know why. Blaine already said yes and hehas his whole family and part of Blaines family supporting them he just didnt know whyhe was married.. With the thought of being scared he blurts out "I do." In a low voice but loud enough for everybody to here. Blaine smiled but was still wrried about Kurt.

"I now ponounse you husband and husband.. You may kiss each other."

Kurt was the first one to move he tackled kiss Blaine about making him fall over if it wasnt for Finn, Jeff and Nick standing right behind him. But the kiss just made Blaine even more worried.

xxx

Blaine and Kurt was dragged to Rachels house where the resepstion took place her house the the second biggest but Kurt didnt want anything broken so he decided Rachels house.

"Everyone may I have your atention please?" Burt said

Everyone looked.

"My son would like to say something about his husband.. Kurt come on up."

Kurt walked up onto Rahcel's mini stage in her basement and locked eyes onto Blaine. "Blaine I love you so much.. No, I love you with all my soul. I just cant believe I have you.. And before all of this we had some really hard times.. And alot of things I said to you were just down right nasty and it made you cry and I just cant find the right words to tell you how sorry i am so, Finn told me about this song he listens to all the time when him and Rachel are fighting and I would love to sing it to you.

Also even before we got married he had a fight and I just walked out and didnt come back so I thought we were broken up but i guess not but this song it about missing someone you really love and about being sorry for hurting them so that why I wanna sing it to you Blaine."

_**Kurt- [Talking]  
This goes out to someone that was  
Once the most important person in my life  
I didn't realize it at the time  
I can't forgive myself for the way I treated you so  
I don't really expect you to either  
It's just... I don't even know  
Just listen… **_

_**[Singing]**_

_**You're the one that I want, the one that I need  
The one that I gotta have just to succeed  
When I first saw you, I knew it was real  
I'm sorry about the pain I made you feel**_

That wasn't me; let me show you the way  
I looked for the sun, but it's raining today  
I remember when I first looked into your eyes  
It was like God was there, heaven in the skies

I wore a disguise 'cause I didn't want to get hurt  
But I didn't know I made everything worse  
You told me we were crazy in love  
But you didn't care when push came to shove  


(Flashback)

Kurt walked inside of Blaine's room to see him with another guy.. But they were just talking and just being friends but that didnt stop Kurt from smacking Blaine right across the face and about ready to throw the other boy out the window.

"Get out." Kurt yelled at the boy who ran for his life.

"What the hell Kurt.. Whats wrong with you?" Baine stood up in front of Kurt holding his face where there was a hand print.

"Who was that? And your calling me a cheater.."

"That was an old friend I went to school with before I transffered to Dalton. And he is straight so i wasnt cheating on you."

Kurt didnt listen to what Blaine said he didnt care what he had to say he just wanted him gone.

"I cant believe I loved you Blaine.. But i can see that your nothing but a cheating ass whore getting it from everyone else and not his boyfriend.. And to make everything clear in my eyes.. Your nothing! Not to me not to my family not to no one. Your nothing in this world.. Thats why your family hates you and thats why you have to go out and cheat on your bofriend." With that Kurt walked off leaving Blaine still standing crying his eyes out.

(End of flashback)

Kurt starts crying at that and for once Blaine knew what memory Kurt thought of which made him cry as well.

_**If you loved me as much as you said you did  
Then you wouldn't have hurt me like I ain't shit  
Now you pushed me away like you never even knew me  
I loved you with my heart, really and truly**_

I guess you forgot about the times that we shared  
When I would run my fingers through your hair  
Late nights, just holding you in my arms  
I don't know how I could do you so wrong

I really wanna show you I really need to hold you  
I really wanna know you like no one else could know you  
You're number one, always in my heart  
And now I can't believe that our love is torn apart  
  
Blaine did Kurt wrong as well so he just couldnt hold that back he had to tell Kurt he was sorry and the only way he knew how was to sing.

_**Blaine- [Chorus:]  
I need you and  
I miss you and  
I want you and  
I love you 'cause  
I wanna hold you,  
I wanna kiss you  
You were my everything  
And I really miss you [2x]**_

I knew you gonna sit and play this with your new man  
And then sit and laugh as you're holding his hand  
The thought of that just shatters my heart  
It breaks in my soul and it tears me apart

At times we was off I was scared to show you  
Now I wanna hold you until I can't hold you  
Without you, everything seems strange  
Your name is forever planted in my brain 

(Blaine's flashback)

"Kurt you cheap ass slut!" Blaine yelled walking up to him in the glee club.

He was lucky Mercedes or anyone for that matter wasnt there.

"What the fuck did I do?"

"Oh dont pretend you didnt cheat on me. Because I know that you did!"

"Look how did I cheat on you.. I couldnt get no boys to like me I had to sing a song about black birds for you to love me... So tell him how the fuck did I cheat on you?"

"When you were at Dalton you couldnt not tell me that you seen how every last boy in that school would look at you.. Mostly Jeff and Kevin and Kevin is fucking straight for godness sakes! And after Christmas when you and Kevin went missing for like 6 hours and came bck laughing and your hair.. YOUR hair all messed up And when I asked where you guys were Kevin looked like he was gonna shit himself!"

"Blaine that was alomost a year ago and we didnt have sex I was fixing his car for him and the reason why he looked like that is because he knew you were dating me and you lookd mad and so he ran for his life scared that you were gonna hurt him for hanging out with me! I didnt cheat on you and I have people that can back that up."

"Who?"

"My father for one!"

Blaine just stood there wided eyed because if Kurts father was there then he knew Kurt wasnt cheating on him plus Burt aint a lier so if he does ask him he knows he would get the truth and nothing but. So he just stood there until Kurt walked away and thats when he broke down and scared that this was the end of their relationship.

(End of Blaine's flashback)

_**Both singing- Damn it, I'm insane,  
Take away the pain  
Take away the hurt  
Baby, we can make it work**_

What about when you  
Looked into my eyes  
Told me you loved me  
As you would hugged me

I guess everything you said was a lie  
I think about it, it brings tears to my eyes  
Now I'm not even a thought in your mind  
I can see clearly, my love is not blind

[Chorus:]  
I need you and  
I miss you and  
I want you and  
I love you 'cause  
I wanna hold you,  
I wanna kiss you  
You were my everything  
And I really miss you [2x] 

_**Blaine- [Talking:]  
I just wish everything could have turned out differently  
I had a special feeling about you  
I thought maybe you did too  
You would understand, but…  
No matter what, you'll always be in my heart  
You'll always be my baby **_

_**[Singing]  
Our first day, it seemed so magical  
I remember all the time that I had with you  
Remember when you first came to my house?  
You looked like an angel wearing that blouse**_

We hit it off, I knew it was real  
But now I can't take all the pain that I feel  
Reach in your heart, I know I'm still there  
I don't wanna hear that you no longer care 

_**Both singing- Remember the times? Remember when we kissed?  
I didn't think you would ever do me like this  
I didn't think you'd wanna see me depressed  
I thought you'd be there for me, this I confess**_

You said you were my best friend, was that a lie?  
Now I'm nothing to you, you're with another guy  
I tried, I tried, I tried, and I'm trying  
Now on the inside it feels like I'm dying

[Chorus:]  
I need you and  
I miss you and  
I want you and  
I love you 'cause  
I wanna hold you,  
I wanna kiss you  
You were my everything  
And I really miss you [2x] 

_**Both- [Talking:] And I do miss you  
I just thought we were meant to be  
I guess now, well never know  
The only thing I want is for you to be happy  
Whether it be with me, or without me  
I just want you to be happy**_

Kurt was shocked that Blaine ended up singing with him. But he was also happy that Blaine was sorry for everything that he did as well.

Blaine didnt go up on the stage but he did stand up and walk to the front of the stage.

"Blaine in so sorry for all of the things I did and said to you and im glad that your sorry for what you did to me as well.. At least I know that we trust each other more than what we did back them and I reall hope that we last forever."

"Kurt I feel the same way about you.. But their is something that your not telling me. I know you all to well Kurt. And we both know what happens when we keep secrats from each other"

Kurt sighs because he does know wha happens but he also dont want to tell

Blaine yet about him being pregnant. Kurt's not even a month along yet and he just got married to the man of his dreams that might not even want kids.. But it is for sure Blaine's child.

"Blaine? Do you want kids with me at all?"

"Well of course I do Kurt."

"I have to things to tell you.. My whole family knows even Mercedes just not you..

Blaine im a carrier.. And im also pregnant with your child.."

Blaine just stood there, "But we.."

"Yeah we did remember when we were and Scandles the gay bar with Sebastian and you got dunk?"

"Yeah."

"Well you get horny when your drunk." Kurt said with a small laugh. "Well when I kissed you, you kinda took it to far bt I decided not to stop you because I was ready anyways.. And not where we are with me pregnant." Kurt ended with a sall tear rolling down his face.

"Then why are you crying?" Blaineasked climing onto the stage to hug Kurt.

"Because im gonna get fat." Kurt cried even harder.

Everyone laughed at that everyone but Blaine and Mercedes.

"Baby, You will still be just as sexy as you are now."

"White boy, look at me right now! Look at yourself, your pretty damn sexy and when you get fat you'l make the real fat people look good." Mercedes sad getting a small chuckle out of Kurt.

"Thank you guys.. But I think im about to get sick."

"THAT WAY! THAT WAY!" Somebody from Blaine's family yelled pointing to a trash can near by.

**A/N - I hope you guys like this chapter. But im am so freaking sorry it took me so long to update my keayboard went out because of one of my friends and my mom decided to get a new one so YAAY!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N - BLEHHHHHHHH! I have no idea what is gonna happen in this chapter because i ran out of idea for after the wedding but have many ideas for what will happen to Sebastian.. So take it easy on me for this chapter.. Also I dont feel to good and my mind is down because its christmas.. But I realy do hope you guys like it.**

"Kurt, baby are you alright?" Blaine asked his husband when he came out of the bathroom.

Blaine and Mercedes ended up taking him up to the main part of the house instead of leaving him in the basement..

"Yeah, I think ill be fine.." Kurt said sounding out of breath.

Mercedes ended up leaving five minutes before Kurtcame out because Rachel and Tina were going at it about what song the Glee kids should sing for Kurt and Blaine.. So its just Blaine with Kurt.

"Mercedes had to go stop Rachel and Tina before they got into a fight."

Kurt just giggled.. He hasnt been alone in a room, with the door shut with Blaine in a ong time so he dont know what to do.. He is a few months pregnant but the doctors said they could still have sex.. So he is not sure if Blaine would make a move like that or not.. But I guess not because all Blaine did was walk over to where and ipod dock was at and he set his ipod on it and played a slow love song.

Kurt didnt know what he was going until Blaine started to sing.

_**I know I'm still young  
But, I know how I feel  
I might not have too much experience  
But, I know when love is real.**_

By the way my heart starts pounding  
When I look into your eyes  
I might look a little silly  
Standing with my arms stretched open wide._**  
**_

Kurt didnt know what song Blaine was singing, so he just sat down on the bed and listened.

_**I love you this big  
Eyes have never seen... this big  
No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
I love you this big**_

_**I'll love you to the moon and back  
I'll love you all the time  
Deeper than the ocean  
And higher than the pines.**_

Kurt didnt know that Blaine could sing country songs.. But he is and his voice sounds sexy in Kurts ears..

_**Cause girl, you do something to me  
Deep down in my heart  
I know I look a little crazy  
Standing with my arms stretched all apart.**_

_**I love you this big  
Eyes have never seen... this big  
No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
I love you this big  
**_

Kurt now has tears in the corners of his eyes.. Blaine sees and walks up to him grabbs his hand in both of his and gets down on both knees and continues to sing to Kurt.

_**So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would  
I love you this big  
And I'd write your name in stars across the sky  
If I could, I would**_

That right there is what made Kurts tears come free.

_**I love you this big  
Oh, eyes have never seen... this big  
No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
I love you this big**_

I love you this big  
Oh, eyes have never seen... this big  
No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
I love you this big

When Blaine was done with the song he stood up and pulling Kurt to his feet.. Blaine then kissed him deeply. The kiss ws full of love and promises.. Kurt knew some of the promises from when Blaine gave him the bubble gum promise ring last year but some of the other ones he dont know.

Kurt didnt give Blaine time to pull away before he already has his shirt off.. Blaine looked at Kurt in cofusion, Kurt sadi that he didnt want sex while he was pregnant, but yet here he is stripping Blaine from his clothes..

"Kurt? What are you doing?"

"I cant take it anymore Blaine.. I know I told you I didnt want sex while I am with child.. But you wont stop being to damn sexy and romantic, its hard to keep away." Kurt said taking his own shirt off and pinning Blaine to a wall sucking his neck.

Ten minutes later both boys are on the bed shirtless and paintless grinding into each other through their boxer shorts. Kurt moved his hand down the the rim of Blaine's boxers about to pull them down when Burt walked in on them.

"Kurt, Mercedes and Finn needs-" Burt said walking in but then stopping when he seen his sone and his new son-in-law on top of each other and only in their boxers.

"DAD!" Kurt pushed Baine off of him and covered himself.

"Oh.. Ummm.. I... Uh.. M-m-mercedes and.. Umm... Uh.. F-finn is looking for.. you g-guys.." Burt stammered out leaving the room right after.

"Oh my god!" Blaine laughed.

"What is so funny to you.. My dad is probably scared for life now!" Kurt half yelled "He never seen me in a pose like that in his life.."

"I-im sorry Kurt.. J-just his face was to f-fucking funny."

Thats when just smiled and giggled a bit "Hey his face was funny looking.. I didnt know his eyes could be that wide."

Both boys went silent for afew minutes before they both burst into laughter.

"Come.. He said that Mercedes and Finn needed us"

"Ok."

Both boys got dressed once again and left the room to find Mercedes and Finn.. It didnt take long for then to find Mercedes but they couldnt find finn, even tho he was the tallest there, well besides Puck but he was following Kurt around like a love sick puppy.. He even got pissed off when he seen Blaine and Kurt going into a room and shutting the door.. But Kurt dont need to know that right now.

"Kurt.. Thank god your here... We cant find Finn no where.. Last time anyone has seen him he was in the front room!" Mercedes said looking worried.

Kurt and Blaine then started to freak out.. They started running all over the house.. Mercedes walked up to Burt and the club telling them that they fell for it.. The others also knew what was going on so they just played along..

Carol then wrote a fake note making it seem like Finn wrote it and yelled for the grooms.

"LOOK! I found a note fron Finn.."

"WELL READ IT MOTHER!" Kurt yelled

Everyone looked at Kurt with wide eyes because he never called Carol mother not even ma.. But the put that aside and started to read the note.

"Guys.. I went home because I dont feel to good.. Sorry if Kurt starts to freak out.. Just tell him I love him and not to worry.. After the party of course come on home, Kurt would most likely come check on me so the rest of you guys can to.. See ya when you guys get home. Love, Finn" Carol read.

Kurt then calmed down a timy bit.. But he ended the party early and almost pushed EVERYONE but the club and his family out the door.

Kurt turned back around to the small group "Wel? Come on.. My brother is sick I need to take care of him.." Kurt yelled grabbing BLaine and running to the door with the others following all in smiling.. Even Blaine.

When they got to the house.. Kurt didnt give Burt enough time to stop the car all the way before he jumped out and ran to the house.. The group on his tail.. They all get insdie to see Finn and a few other people Kurt never seen before standing in the living room..

"Hey, lil bro.. I see you have been freaking out?" Finn laughed

"What the fuck? I thought you were sick Finn.."

"Nops.. We planned this for you.." Kurt heard Blaine say behind him..

"You where in on this two? But you freaked out with me!"

"It looked like fun.." Blaine and everyone else laughed..

"OH! Kurt.. I have people for you to meet.."

"Who?"

"Meet.. Danii Hummel and Dallas Down."

"And who are they? And why does the Danii guy have the same last name as me?"

"They are married.. Just like you and Blaine.. And also you one told me when you get married that you wanted the WHOLE family here.."

"What are you talking about Finn?"

"Kurt.. Danii is your older brother.." Burt said coming up from behind Kurt and Blaine.."

"WHAT?!" Kurt turned around to face his father..

"Danii is like a few months older than you.. Just when your mother had you.. Your grandma took him in because thats when we found out your mother had Cancer.. But my mom moved away and took Danii with her.. Adn so you never got to meet him.."

"Then dont you have any pictures of him?"

"We.. Do, Just only when he was a baby.. When you asked "Who is that daddy?" to me when you were 9 after your mom died I judt told you it was you.. I knew how you would react if I told you it was your brother.."

"So.. Danii, is my brother.. My real blood brother?" Kurt sadi with small tears in his eyes.."

"Yes Kurt.. Im your blood brother.."

Kurt turned back around to face Finn Danii and umm.. Damn he forgot his name..

"What is your name again?"

"Dallas."

"Ok.."

"Kurt? Dude, are you ok?" Finn asked.

"Finn.. ow many times have i told you not to call me that?"

"Umm... I lost count after 26.. But your my younger brother.. I can call you that."

"Finn.. Im older that you.. and yes im fine.."

Danii walked up to Kurt.. He was the same size as him, height and all. Danii looked at Kurt in the eyes and smiled..

"I have a brother.." Danii finally said in a small whisper.

Kurt smiled big and hugged Danii tightly.. Danii hugged him back Just as tight.

"Does this mean im getting replaced?" Finn randomly said.

**A/N - Like I said before I made ALL this up.. And I know Kurt dont have a brother besides Finn, ut I thought it would be nice for him to have a blood brother.. So sorry**


	8. Not an update but PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE rea

A/N - Heyy guys im just wanting to let you guys know im sorry for not being able to update any of my stories but it is because im going through a rough patch right now so My stories wont be updated for a bit more.. Im so sorry ill try my best to get out of my funk and update but right now I just cant.. I love you guys and thank you for reading them but ill see you guys later.. :( Bai.


End file.
